


You're Perfect To Me

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Radio host!Louis, Singer!Harry, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band member from One Direction Harry Styles meets Louis Tomlinson, radio show host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 1D. This was really loong, longest i've ever written.

   The people in the crowd at the Ellen Show are buzzin’. They’re shouting Louis’ name, even before Ellen introduces him.

   She stands, talking to the audience, making her funny jokes and jabs and Louis sniggers along with them. He bounces on the balls of his feet, rolling his shoulders back.

   “Anyway, this gorgeous man has the best radio show in the whole UK. Everybody loves to hear that accent of his and now here he is. Louis Tomlinson!”

   In he comes, wearing black tight jeans, a white t-shirt under a black blazer with a red flower in the pocket and his usual Toms. His hair is swept up into a quiff and he has a huge smile on his face as he greets Ellen with a hug. He makes a small dance where he is, shaking his hips along with Ellen. The music cuts off and they both take their seats, Louis grinning at the people still screaming his name. He laces his fingers together, placing them in his lap.

   “Hello, Ellen,” he says to her.

   “Hello, Louis,” she copies his accent. She cringes. “I don’t do it as good as you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even have tried.”

   “No, it was okay. It just needs some work,” Louis laughs out.

   “I suppose you’ll tutor me, then?” she attempts a flirtatious smile. Louis shrugs.

   “Do you think Portia will mind?”

   “She can join us,” the tone in Ellen’s voice makes it sound like she means that in some other way than non-sexual. Louis raises his eyebrows, jaw dropping slightly.

   “Ellen! A bit forward, innit?” he exclaims, playing along with her joke. Ellen laughs good-naturedly and claps him on the knee.

   “You know I’m only kidding,” she pauses to mouth at the audience that she really wasn’t and Louis blushes, covering his face. “That aside, you’re not the only one from the UK here today.”

   Louis nods. “That’s right, I’m not.”

   “Did you meet our delicious 1D boys in the back room?” she asks.

   “I met Liam and Zayn, really nice lads, but unfortunately Harry and Niall were with their stylist so I haven’t met them,” Louis crosses his ankles, smoothing his hand over his hair.

   “Oh, shame, but you will soon, just hang tight. Before we go to commercial, let’s talk a bit about you.”

   Louis reaches out for his mug of water, taking a sip while bobbing his head.

   “How is it? Having the most famous radio station in the whole UK,”

   Louis blows out his cheeks. “It is amazing. I get to be myself and pretty much talk shit to hundreds of people every day. And I actually get paid for it.”

   “You hold the radio show with your friend, right?”

   Louis taps the arm-rest lightly with his fingertips. “Correct. Me and my best mate Stan.”

   “And you’re known as the mischievous one?” Ellen grins. Louis guffaws.

   “Where have you heard that?” he holds his mug in both hands, sarcasm in full swing.

   “We have a clip here that someone took at your radio studio. Just take a look.” Ellen gestures off to the side.

   The clip shows Louis tiptoeing around the studio, a packet of flour in his hand. Louis remembers that day. He spent it following people around, throwing flour in their faces and on their clothes. He shakes his head, his face red. In the video, he calls out Stan’s name, making him turn around and then he throws a handful right in his face.

   “Louis! Goddamn it!” Stan’s voice bellows out.

   The crowd laughs as Louis hides his face in his blazer. The clip ends. “Honestly, he had it coming. He shouldn’t have given me that Red Bull.”

   “So how does it feel to be famous, not only in the UK, but in America, too?” Ellen is clearly excited for Louis, friendliness and playfulness radiating off of her.

   “Sick. I couldn’t even figure out how it had spread to America, since it only aired in the UK, but apparently someone had recorded the sessions and posted ‘em on YouTube. I was shocked to find out on Twitter, when I suddenly got almost a million more followers. I never thought it would be this popular.”

   “That is truly amazing,” Ellen muses, her bright blond hair glowing slightly around her head. Louis’ cheeks are still tinged pink when Ellen squeezes his shoulder. “Well, we’re gonna go to commercial and when we come back, One Direction will be sitting here, too.”

   The crowd cheers, some girls squealing and holding up signs. One says, ‘Let Malik you up and down’ with a bunch of hearts and another says ‘Dj Tommo! We love you’. Louis chokes on his water when he sees the first sign.

 

Louis and Ellen chat during the break. While he gets his make-up touched up on, they tell funny stories about similar experiences. Their humors are alike in many ways; they both enjoy making people laugh. Louis had come out of the closet a few years before, Ellen knows that and it is one of the things they bond over. Louis feels perfectly at ease with Ellen.

   His make-up artists brush blush across his cheeks and they drag balm on his lips to make them smooth. They add nourishing oil to his hair to make it shine before they spray it back up into a quiff.

   Louis fidgets. He isn’t used to this kind of attention; in the studio, nobody watches him but Stan so he doesn’t bother to fix his hair or put on lip balm.  

   A stylist holds up a mirror to his face. He starts.

   He looks really good.

   Today, his skin has decided to cooperate. No blemishes or pimples, no stubble and it lights up golden and soft in the light. His eyes are really blue and bright, joy evident in them. His hair is a gentle brown color and it shines from the oil the stylists had put in.

   “You okay, hun?” the girl asks, still holding the mirror.

   “Yeah, thanks,” he says to her, smiling kindly, in a slight daze. He has never in his life looked like this; skin perfect and smooth, hair feathery and soft, eyes a beautiful cerulean blue and lips plump and pink.

   The girl removes the mirror and pats his hand. She leaves and Ellen is next to him, again.

   The guy behind the camera signals for the recording. He holds up a hand counts down from three. When he gets past one, Ellen gives Louis a reassuring smile and turns to face the camera.

   “Hello everybody. We have Louis Tomlinson, the well-known radio show host. Now, I welcome out, the boy band, who has sold out two world-tours, has had several number 1 hits and released two amazing albums, One Direction!”

   Ellen and Louis both rise, to welcome the British boy band. Louis’ one chair has turned into one big couch and Louis claps his hands along with the rest of the fans in the studio.

   Four boys emerge from the entrance, two of them wearing blazers except for a blond boy and Liam who is wearing a black vest outside of a white shirt. Zayn wears a dark blue shirt with a dark blazer over it and the blond boy behind him has just a green shirt.

   But Louis doesn’t pay attention to any of them. He focuses on the boy in the middle, with shining green eyes and dark curly hair. His long killer legs are sheathed in dark jeans, part of his white shirt tucked into them. His dark blue blazer makes him look younger, though the way he walks gives him an air of confidence. His shirt is low and loose enough to show the corners of two tattoos on his collarbones. He has a necklace on, Louis sees.

   All of them greet Ellen with a hand grip, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Liam and Zayn hug Louis as the others give him handshakes, meeting each other for the first time. Niall grasps his hand firmly in his, smiling widely. Louis likes him immediately.

   Harry takes his hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand gently, something he didn’t do with Ellen. His green eyes brighten as he sees Louis smirk. Louis casts his eyes towards the floor, squeezing the other’s fingers.

   It’s a paper airplane. The necklace is in a shape of a paper airplane.

   Louis frowns, looking down at his right inner forearm, where one of his tattoos rests. A tattoo of a paper airplane. Louis blinks, letting go of Harry’s hand, trying to ignore the loss of warmth he feels when he does. Louis steps back, almost tripping over his own feet, but Harry catches him in time, the audience barely noticing.

   “Oops,” Harry says, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest. Louis swallows hard.

   “Hi,” he says back stupidly. Harry grins.

   They notice the music stop in the background and they take their seats, Louis somehow ending up in the middle of the others, sandwiched between Zayn and Harry.

   “Hi, boys,” Ellen says brightly and the crowd cheers loudly. The boys grin and give their own greetings. “How are you?”

   Their responses of ‘Good, fine, busy and great’ sound through the studio.

   The sides of Louis’ mouth tug when he feels Harry’s shoulder nudge his. Ellen and the others are occupied with questions so he twists his head to stick his tongue out at him. Harry does the same and pulls a funny face afterwards. Louis giggles and Harry smiles softly at him, admiring the way his blue eyes scrunch up and his long eyelashes brush the tops of his cheekbones. Louis pushes a finger into one of Harry’s dimples.

   Liam grins at him from where he sits on the other side of Harry, clearly noticing the immediate connection between the two boys.

   The interview drones on, Ellen asking Louis the occasional question, too. Eventually, she sits up, rubbing her hands together enthusiastically.

   “I have come up with a new game, inspired by Britain. It’s called snog, shag, date or cuddle. I’m sure you’ll recognize it.”

   The boys make nervous noises of agreement.

   “Louis, it comes down to you. You have to choose who you would snog, shag, date or cuddle.” Ellen chirps, excited. Louis’ eyes widen as he rubs his fingers across his temples. He shifts awkwardly in his seat.

   “Um, I guess I’d snog Niall,” he looks down the row to see Niall grinning happily and chuckles. “I’d, oh God, uh, shag Zayn, cuddle Liam, because he seems very cuddly and go on a date with Harry.”

   Harry’s jaw drops and Louis ducks his face in embarrassment. Harry holds up his hands.

   “Wait a minute, now,” he protests. “Niall gets to snog you, Zayn shag you and Liam cuddle you, but I get _one_ date? That seems unfair.”

   Louis taps his leg. “No, no, I chose you for that, just because,” Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Louis cuts him off. “Just because, technically, if we’re not being specific, all the three other things can happen during a date.”  

   _Oohh,_ comes from the audience. Louis smirks and winks at Harry, who snaps a pointed finger at him and then opens his hand up for a high-five. Louis slaps his hand against his.

   As the questions keep coming, Harry and Louis keep messing around, making funny and sometimes inappropriate comments from time to time. Liam cracks up so hard once; he chokes off in the middle of a sentence, hiding his face as he hiccups.

   At the end of the interview, they are all happy and relaxed. They give Ellen hugs and kisses on the cheek, except for Louis who gets a peck on the lips. No one is more shocked than him, but he grins nonetheless.

   All of them settle down in the back room as they let people tend to their clothes and hair and make-up. They wipe the blush off of Louis’ cheeks, smoothing a brush over his skin. They leave the balm on, saying it was good for his lips, and his hair up.

   Louis slips the blazer off his shoulders; the t-shirt and jeans are his. The stylists pull combs through his hair, just to pamper him, and smooth fingers over his face. He has his eyes closed in bliss.

   When he opens them again, he sees the others getting the same treatment. He looks over to Harry, who sits gazing back, green eyes sparkling. Heat blazes up in Louis and he bites his lip. Harry’s eyes darken at that. Louis gulps and jerks when someone pats his shoulder. It’s his driver.

   “You ready, kid?” he inquires. Louis nods, in a daze. His stylists step back from him, letting him sit up and leave.

He doesn’t even get past the first corridor when Harry catches up with him, mouth open, but no sound coming out.

   Louis just smiles, pulling Harry’s hand towards him, yanking a pen out of his pocket and scribbling his number down. Louis winks and Harry splutters. Louis leaves him in the hallway like that, just waving at Harry behind his back and blushing to himself. He doesn’t even hear the screaming fans outside, yelling his name. He signs posters and pictures quietly and moves on through the throngs of people, with green eyes and curly hair on his mind.

\---

   Louis still feels uncomfortable being in America. He isn’t used to being outside of the UK, or even his hometown Doncaster. He has to be escorted around by two bodyguards. He had no idea of how big he was here. People come up to him and ask for his autograph. Louis just blinks in surprise, not knowing if they’ve got the wrong person or have been talking to somebody behind him.  

   He’s been strolling around the city, sightseeing when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

   _Hey, Harry here. Met you on Ellen. Do you wanna meet me at a coffee shop right down the street from where you are now? x_

Louis starts. Partly because Harry doesn’t think he remembers him but also because he seems to know exactly where he is. He types in a text, not bothering to wait the casual three minutes before replying.  

   _Um, hey:)_   _Quick question, how do you know where I am?? x_

Harry’s response comes quickly. _I have connections._ _Plus someone following you on Twitter posted pics of you walking down the street a few minutes ago._  

   _Haha oh, you’re following me on Twitter, are you? Sure, I’ll be right down. Is it the one with a big coffee mug outside? I saw that the other day._

_Heh, of course babes, couldn’t resist xx. Yep that’s the one. It’s called Starbucks :P_

_Oh, I’ve heard of that! xx_  

   The coffee shop is pretty much empty except for a few sole people, reading books and newspapers, drinking from mugs with steaming beverages. The shop has a cozy interior, quiet and soft colors instead of bright and strong ones. The one person who works there is wiping the counter down, eyeing someone sitting in the corner.

   That person is Harry Styles. His curls are side-swept under a green beanie, matching his eyes, his feet propped up on a nearby chair, his eyes focused on his phone as he clutches his mug. Under the table, Louis can see his legs sheathed in black tight jeans and his dark green t-shirt is covered by a jean jacket. He looks like sex on legs, without even trying.

    Louis can feel the eyes of the girl who works behind the counter burning into the back of his head, as he makes his way over. He can tell she is a fan by the way she’s openly staring at the famous band member. He pauses behind a chair, planting his hands on the back of it.

   “Hey, Haz,” he chirps happily. His heart clenches as he sees Harry brighten at the nickname and straighten up, putting his phone away. He smiles crookedly at Louis, who locks gazes with him, getting lost in his eyes. 

   “Haz?” he questions.

   “Yeah, just thought of it,” Louis says, biting the inside of his cheeks. “It suits you.”

   Harry’s eyes glimmer in the daylight. He holds up his cup. “Want some tea?”

   Louis nods his head. He reaches out to sip from it, while taking a seat on the chair he’s been leaning on.

   They talk for what seems like a long time. They idly chat about all types of things; about themselves, their families and homes, how Harry became famous, why Louis decided to start up a radio show. Louis brings up the fact that Harry’s necklace matches his tattoo, something he noticed the day they’d met. Harry smiles, thumbing at the little airplane that rests against his chest. Louis points out that the shop-girl has been staring at him for the past half-hour and Harry rolls his eyes, pulling his beanie down.

   When they both stand to leave, their bodyguards rise with them. Louis sucks in a breath, unprepared once again. Harry places a hand on his shoulder blade.

   “You get used to it,” he whispers in his ear. A small flash goes off somewhere, but neither of them care. Harry is standing so close and Louis’ oxygen is cut off when he feels Harry’s lips trace his earlobe.

\---

    About two days after that, when Louis feels safe back in Doncaster, Sugarscape publishes a spread about Harry and Louis. Stan finds it on the Internet when searching on Louis’ name. It is the first link to pop up. Sugarscape calls them ‘Larry Stylinson’. Louis laughs at that. He can’t help but text Harry.

   _Larry Stylinson, huh? We create quite the headline xx._

Harry’s response is almost immediate. _Haha, saw that. We look good together. Tumblr has gone mad xx_

   Louis frowns. He hadn’t thought about that. He brings out his phone, typing ‘Larry Stylinson’ into the site. Pictures and GIF’s pop up, showing them shaking hands and Louis stumbling slightly, Harry catching him. Others show Louis winking at Harry and them sticking their tongues out at each other. A picture of them in the coffee shop pops up, Harry whispering in his ear.  

   Louis blushes at the memory. Stan nudges him, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis swats him on the back of his head.    

   Stan teases him endlessly after that, making subtle hints and dropping winks when they sit together during their radio talks. Louis tries to ignore it, embarrassingly ducking his head, but when people start calling in, asking questions about the two boys, he can’t exactly hang up.

   They sit in the studio, one day, letting people call in to ask random questions. Louis loves this segment. It allows people over the whole country to ring in and let their imagination roam free. They ask all types of weird questions, like ‘If you could paint your toenails right now, what color would it be’ or ‘what are your allergies’.

   “Who was the last person you texted?” a caller asks. Louis starts, because he knows it’s Harry. He unknowingly thumbs his airplane tattoo. Stan sees this and rolls his eyes.

   “I’ll guess once and say it’s Harry Styles,” he speaks into his microphone. Louis shoots him a warning glance. Stan waves his hands in air victoriously. “Hallelujah! I’m right. Louis is blushing his face off at the moment.”

   “I had a feeling it would be him,” the caller giggles and then hangs up. The grin that spreads across Stan’s face is pure evil. Louis throws his juice box at him, attempting a scowl but failing miserably.

   The next call about Harry comes the day after Louis spent the whole night talking to him on the phone. The caller is a girl and she keeps stopping in the middle of her sentences to giggle at her friends.

   “So, Louis, how’s Harry?” she asks. Louis bites his lip, feeling butterflies flutter in his belly.

   “Um, he’s good,” he responds. He can’t help the smile that inches its way over his face.

   “Eh, would it be too much to ask, if you could call him, now?”

   Louis blinks, unprepared for that. “Right now? I don’t know, I think he’s busy…”

   Stan pleads at him with puppy eyes. “Please, boobear, it’s only one call.” Louis glares at him. Stan pouts. Louis mentally throws his arms in the air, in defeat. Ugh, he was going to get Stan for this.

   “Fine, yeah, love,” he tells the girl on the phone. He brings out his own to search for Harry’s number in his lists. He finds it and holds his finger over his name, hesitating. Finally, with an urging glance from Stan, he presses down on it. He quickly puts it on speaker.

   “Hey, pumpkin,” Harry’s voice comes on, teasingly.

   “Hi, Hazza babe, what’s going on?” He playfully teases back. He hears Harry’s deep rumble of a chuckle.

   “Just finishing up our sound check. The lads are here, too. Say hi,”

   “HI!!!” Niall’s voice thunders through and Louis cringes, laughing. The girl on the phone had hung up so he could call Harry, but he imagined her squealing from wherever she was. Zayn’s and Liam’s slightly calmer versions of a hello sound over the line. Louis smiles fondly.

   “Guess what? You’re on live radio right now,”

   “No way,” Liam says, gentleness in his voice.

   “Yep, a girl wanted me to call you, so I did. Hope you don’t mind.”

   “No, it’s okay.”

   Louis feels his heart flutter at Harry’s deep rumble. It’s slow as honey and very low in tone. It strikes like thunder in Louis’ veins and rolls down his back, making him shiver. He clears his throat, reaching across the panel to flick at a few buttons.

   “If you have time, we’re gonna take a few callers, just to say hello,” Louis waits. He hears low voices in the background.

   “Yeah, sure. Sorry ‘bout that. The boys just left. Guess it’s just you and me,”

   God, Louis can practically _feel_ Harry’s grin from where he is.

   “And Stan,” the boy helpfully adds. Louis reaches for his juice box but realizes that he’s already thrown it.

Many people call in to speak with Harry. They can only take a few, but the ones that get the privilege are practically screaming. Harry is very cheeky and makes tons of bad jokes, making Stan facepalm and Louis struggle to hold back giggles. Louis and Harry are cracking up so hard from one of his bad puns, Stan has to physically flick Louis’ ear to catch his attention.

   Later that day, Harry calls Louis and they talk for ages.

   “I wanna see you,” he says. “We have a show in London in two days. Could you come see me, if I sent you a ticket? Would you?”

   “Of course,” Louis responds immediately. “I want to see you, too.”

   “Good,”

\---

   The paps are all over the place. Louis can’t get away from them.

   After their little talk on the radio, Twitter and Tumblr had blown up with recordings of them speaking and joking around with each other. Louis had texted Harry, totally overwhelmed by the whole thing. The curly-haired boy had comforted him by saying they make one hell of a good-looking couple. Louis had laughed, wishing Harry was with him, in Doncaster.

   Now, Louis is standing outside of the arena, where the 1D boys’ gig is. He is standing with Stan, pulling his coat tightly around his body, shivering. Harry had told him their security guard Paul would come get him. He sees the queue of girls lining up, just by the entrance.

    Louis is smug. He knows it and feels the smirk spread across his face. Not only does he get to go inside before all of the others, but he also gets to meet the boys. Though he already has and has spoken with them on several occasions, the smirk remains.

   Someone taps him on the back of his knee. He turns around to see a little girl, barely the age of ten, holding a banner. She had a ‘1D’ painted on her cheek and it’s so cute, Louis can’t help but crouch down in front of her.

   “Hey, can I help you, love?”

   The girl’s smile is brilliant and she holds up her banner, the back of it facing him. “Can you sign my poster?” Her mother holds out a red marking pen at him and Louis takes it. The girl turns her poster to face him and Louis is slightly shocked by what he sees. ‘One Direction’ is stamped in big, bold letters, with the boys’ names scattered here and there, but what startles him the most is that, directly over Harry’s name, it says ‘Larry Stylinson’ with hearts all around the words. Louis’ mouth gapes open and he pops the cap of the marker in a daze.

   He bites his lip as he decides to scribble his name right next to Harry’s. On a whim, he writes ‘You’re perfect to me’ in-between their separate names and their combined ones, quoting one of Harry’s lines in ‘Little Things’. He hands the marker back, asking the girl for a hug. She blushes and throws her arms around him. Louis embraces her tightly as her mother watches fondly.

   The girl scampers off with her mother, leaving Louis alone with a devilishly smirking Stan.

   “Don’t even start,” he tells him. Stan folds his hands under his chin, batting his eyelashes.

   “You’re so cute!”

   Louis hits him on the head.

Louis is met with smiles and handshakes as he and Stan walks through the halls of the arena. They pause for a minute, feeling a bit mischievous, eying the guards. Louis has met these guards a few times before and is good friends with most of them.

   He shares a look with Stan and then they run off down the hall, in the other direction.

   “Oi!” he hears behind him.

   “Never mind. Let them go. It’s Louis and Stan. What did you expect?”

   The boys giggle to themselves as they sprint, get closer to the big stage. For a minute, they get lost, having no clue where they are. They are surrounded by wires and tight spaces. They hear the screaming so well from here, they might as well be on stage. Louis frowns, stepping up on one of the slightly raised platforms. Stan stands next to it, finding a panel with loads of buttons.

   “Hm, wonder what these do?”

   “Stan, don’t…” Louis tries to warn him, but he presses a big red button, not listening to Louis at all. The platform Louis is standing on begins to rise and he freezes in panic. “Stan. Stan! What did you do? Stop this thing, right now!”

   Louis flails his arms at him, the boy doing nothing to help but yelling and trying to find another button. They don’t realize until it’s too late and Louis’s head is pretty much visible to all the fans in the arena. A few more seconds and he is fully standing on the stage, seeing the confusion strike over hundreds of faces.

   It’s the platform in the very middle of the arena. There is no path back to the main stage. He is surrounded by screaming fans.

   He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

   “Hello, Louis?”

   “Harold, get me off of this thing, now!” 

   “What do you mean, get you off…?” Harry trails off, whispering in the background. “Aw, fuck, Lou, you’re on stage,” he adds, unhelpfully.

   “I damn well know I’m on stage, there are about a million people staring at me. Now, get me off!”

   “Alright, bloody hell, calm down,”

   Louis flushes and clutches his phone to his ear. He waves sheepishly to the crowd and then bites worryingly at his finger. He figures he’s gonna be there for a while, so he takes a minute to look around at the signs. He sits himself down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

   He wiggles his fingers at a girl at the front, copying her giggle and squeal, like he was fangirling himself.

   Suddenly, the floor his hand rested on collapses and he tumbles to the side, half of his torso falling in the gap. Someone grabs his hand, pulling him down slightly by his neck. Louis flails, kicking with his legs, trying to pull away from the grip that held him tightly.

   “Hey, relax, it’s me,” a voice hisses in his ear. Warmth floods through Louis’ body at hearing Harry. He places his hand over Harry’s on his neck as he continues to whisper to him. “Just roll off the edge. I got you.”

   Gripping Harry’s shoulders, he slides his legs off the raised part of the floor and lands right in Harry’s arms. Harry clutches Louis to his body, breathing in the blue-eyed boy’s toxic smell that makes him hot all over.

   “Boys, you’re on in five. Hurry up,” Paul says from behind them.

   Harry keeps an arm around Louis, putting his hand under one of his braces. They walk back to the main stage like that, Harry occasionally burying his face in Louis’ hair that smells something close to vanilla.

   Throughout the show, Louis and Stan stand behind the huge setup of guitars, keyboards and drums. At one point, Stan sneaks forward while the boys are talking and bangs sharply on the drums. He, then, jogs back to Louis, where he’s shaking his head. He wants to have some fun too, though so he pokes his head out, gliding up beside one of the guitar players who Louis knows and throws a can of confetti at him, dancing around in it as well.

   The band pauses to answer some Twitter questions and the mischievous boys decide to crawl up behind them to throw slices of limes at them. The 1D boys retaliate by grabbing at them, wrestling them to the floor. Harry tackles Louis to the floor, tucking the limes inside his shirt and rubbing them up and down his neck. Louis yelled and chucked confetti at him.  

   The audience loves it and screech and squeal. They eat it up and raise their posters higher.

   On the way to their hotel, Harry sits next to Louis, holding his hand and leaning their heads together. They are all beat from tonight’s show, all near passing out. Zayn has completely fallen asleep on Niall’s shoulder. His mouth is open and he is snoring lightly.

   They hover outside their hotel room doors. Harry takes Louis hand in his, bowing his head to rub his cheek against Louis’.

   “Stay with me,”

   Louis shivers, feeling tingles run up his spine. He nods his head and sticks to the taller boy’s side. He sends a look to Stan, who winks and salutes him.

   The two boys barely get inside the door when Harry has his front pressed to Louis’ back. Louis gasps at the feel of Harry’s bulge press to his bum. He drags his nails over the skin on Harry’s arms and revels in the sounds he makes in response.

   Harry bites down on his neck, tasting the fresh limes still on his skin. He runs his hands over Louis’ quivering body.

   When there are red marks all over Louis’ neck, throat and collarbones and Louis is a writhing mess, Harry pushes their lips together. Louis sighs in relief. He curls his hands in Harry’s hair and grinds his hips into Harry’s.

   Louis’ kisses are like swallowing lighting. Harry’s brain is shortcut and the touch of his blue-eyed boy thunders in his veins. It makes him feel hot all over and makes him harden further. Louis pushes him down on the bed, slipping his Toms off and yanking his shirt over his head. He tugs at the hem of Harry’s and he takes that off, too. Louis straddles Harry, grinding down at the same time as he unzips both his and Harry’s pants. Louis sucks at a spot on Harry’s neck, which causes the boy under him to squirm and moan out.

   Louis smirks, having found Harry’s sweet spot. He sucks on it and then bites down. Harry bucks up, gasping out Louis’ name. Louis soothes the bite with his tongue and the curly-haired boy grabs handfuls of Louis’ bum under his jeans and briefs, rubbing their erections together.

   “Oh God,” Louis whispers against his neck, dragging his teeth over his collarbones. Louis lifts his body to slide Harry’s jeans down his legs, dragging his off as well. He kisses down Harry’s body, stopping at his nipples, biting at the hardened buds. Harry growls and Louis continues to his happy trail, nibbling at the skin there and raking his fingers across the hard muscles of his abdomen.

   Louis pulls down his briefs in one quick move, pressing kisses on his inner thighs, his mouth watering at the sight of Harry’s hard throbbing cock. He licks a long stripe on the underside. Harry bucks up, tired of the teasing. Louis smirks and envelopes the head of his length in his hot, wet mouth. He sucks hard and Harry threads his fingers through his feathery hair, his breath ragged. Louis moans around him, sending vibrations up Harry’s spine. He sinks down lower on his cock, taking him deeper and deeper.

   Harry chokes, shocked at Louis’ ability to take him this deep. No one has ever done this to him before. Louis looks up at him, eyes bluer than ever, and shining with unshed tears. He folds his arms behind his back, in total submission. He continues to bob his head up and down, begging with his eyes. Harry feels like he can’t breathe when he tightens his grip on Louis’ hair and bucks up. He is gentle at first, not wanting to hurt him, but when Louis’ throat flutters around him, he growls lowly and quickens his pace.

   “F-fuck, Lou. You’re so good,” Harry raggedly breathes out. Louis moans, again and Harry has to nudge him off to prevent himself from coming too fast. Louis’ lips are plump and red and his eyes and watery, causing them to look bluer than the sky. He’s breathing hard, unlocking his hands from his back and rubbing circles into Harry’s legs. “You’re too good.”

   Harry is shaking and Louis kisses his forehead, smoothing his fingers down Harry’s back and shoulders. Harry groans and hooks an arm around the boy, flipping him over so he’s under him. He yanks the briefs down his legs, reveling in the sight of Louis, long, hard and thick, all for Harry. He thumbs the head for a moment before reaching out to his bag, feeling around for the lube. He knows Louis is clean and so is he.

   He slicks up three fingers and then traces one around Louis’ rim. The shorter boy’s legs are wrapped around Harry’s waist, thrusting up, looking for friction. He eases a finger inside and Louis squirms. To ease the slight burn, Harry grabs the base of Louis’ cock, gliding his hand all the way to the tip.

   Louis makes a choked off noise, biting down on his fist as Harry adds another finger, thrusting them in and out.

   Soon, Louis is desperate to come with three fingers inside him. He grabs at Harry’s biceps.

   “Please,” he begs. “I want you, now.”

   Harry groans and hurries to slick himself up, bracing a hand up by Louis’ head and holding his hip with the other. He pushes his tip inside. Louis moans filthily, his eyes scrunched up together. His hair is spread in soft strands on the pillow and his mouth is a perfect ‘o’. Harry slips in all the way and rocks his hips in circles.

   Louis plants one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Harry eases out before slamming in hard and fast.

   “God, yes!” Louis hisses against Harry’s mouth. He buries his fingers in Harry’s curls, bucking his hips up. “Harder.”

   Harry growls at that, pounding in, hitching Louis’ legs up on in the crook of his elbows. He spreads him wide to snap his hips back and forth, finding Louis’ spot, hitting it relentlessly. Louis is making incoherent sounds, tugging hard on Harry’s hair.

   Harry just won’t stop and Louis is feeling so goddamn _good_. Louis comes hard between the boys’ chest, Harry following not far behind. Louis places kisses all over Harry’s neck, running his palms up and down his back.

   “So good, Lou. So good,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ neck.

\---

                                                                                                                                                       

 

   _Last night’s concert was amazing! I still smell like limes, though…_

Harry smiles as he reads Louis’ tweet. He sat in the tourbus, with the rest of the boys. He blushes at the thought of Louis and him at the hotel. They had all shared breakfast in the morning, Harry and Louis in an awkward silence, knowing that the boys had heard them during the night.

   “Is it Louis, again?” Liam pipes up from his seat. Harry frowns, confused as to how he knew. “You have a Louis-smile. Your eyes always brighten and your dimples are more visible.”

   Harry ponders that thought. He hadn’t realized but the more he thinks about the more he sees that he does in fact have a special smile only for Louis. He scrolls through their pictures on Tumblr, seeing the obvious devotion he has for the blue-eyed boy. He types in a quick tweet.

   _@Louis_Tomlinson: You’re tellin’ me. I was plucking confetti out of my hair all morning:)_

    Harry feels his heart beat faster, heat spreading through his body at a fast pace. He can still feel Louis’ touch wandering up his back and can still feel his lips brush his own. Harry tries to shake it off, attempting to ignore the tightness in his pants. He rises from his seat, going back in the bus, towards his bunk.

   He opens up his laptop, searching for Louis’ livestream radio show. He clicks on a link and plugs his earphones in.

   Louis’ voice has a huskiness to it that it hasn’t had before. Harry blushes, again hardening in his trousers, thinking of Louis’ throat so tight around his length. Harry listens on as Stan endlessly teases Louis in subtle, yet not so subtle ways about the boys’ night at that hotel. Stan says once, after a caller asks how the stay in London was, that the guests in the room next to his were very loud.

   “Oh God,” Harry hears Louis’ soft exhale.  He enjoys listening to Louis immensely and could listen to him for ages. He has a lightness to him that is immediately pleasing and can make a person happy in seconds. When he laughs, it brightens someone’s day, Harry’s more than any other’s. His smile can light up a room and Harry absolutely _loves_ …Harry freezes, stopping his own thoughts.

   He’s falling in love with Louis Tomlinson.

   The show is over so he pulls out his phone to text Louis.

   _Listened to your show. Stan’s making you miserable huh? Miss you already_

Harry doesn’t keep anything back. He wants Louis to know everything. His phone buzzes and Harry’s heart flips over in his chest.

   _Hah yeah, he won’t lay off, the bastard. Miss you too. Wanna see you. Skype?_

Harry grins, bringing up the site on his computer. He makes sure the door is locked and that the boys are fast asleep. It’s after dinnertime and they are all passed out in their seats, making relief flood through Harry’s body. He takes his place on his bed and folds a pillow under his chin, lying on his stomach.

   He sends a request to Louis and a moment later, the boy’s face appears on screen. He is grinning brilliantly, the blue in his eyes so strong and he leaves Harry speechless. He, too, is sitting on his bed, the lamp beside him lighting up his features softly. It shines through his hair, making it look light and feathery.

   “Hi,” he says, cheekily.

   “Hi,” Harry says back, too busy memorizing every single angle of Louis’ body. Louis squints, looking past Harry, at the background.

   “Are you still on the tourbus?” he asks. Harry nods, opening his arms wide.

   “Yep, you in Doncaster?”

   Mhm, home sweet home,” Louis stretches his lithe little body, curling his hands into fists around the sleeves of his striped sweater. He yawns and as his torso is pushed out, a stripe of golden skin is revealed, causing Harry’s mouth to dry. When Louis’ eyes refasten to Harry’s face, he sees the change in his features. There is a hunger to him that wasn’t there before.

   Louis gasps lightly, the gentle sound of it going straight to Harry’s bones and settling there.

   “God, Lou, I want to touch you so much right now,” he all but growls out. “I keep thinking about last night and I…”

   Louis moans, fingers clamping down on his thighs.

   Harry’s eyes are very dark. He watches Louis’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. Harry palms himself through his trousers, relieving some of the tension in his tightly wound body.

   He feels Louis’ gaze on him and it strikes him and burns along his skin.

   “I keep thinking about your hands tugging on my hair, your lips on my skin and…God, you’re so tight, Lou.”

   Louis whimpers and Harry knows he’s touching himself. Harry had released his cock from confinement and is stroking it slowly.

   “I can’t wait to feel you, again, Haz,” Louis moans out. “You were so damn good. Hazza…”

   Harry pulls on himself harder, sliding his hand up and down faster, imagining Louis’ tightness surrounding him and his perfect lips forming Harry’s name as he cries out. He swipes his thumb over the slit, crying out. He jerks and twitches, feeling the rush of heat flood through him. He lets it take over, lets it consume him.

   “Harry, fuck, harder,”

   They yell out simultaneously as they cover their own chests with white-hot cum. They are both breathing hard. Harry tucks himself back into his trousers and flicks his hair around his face, shaking out his curls. He looks back to the screen and sees Louis fixing his fringe and seemingly zipping up his jeans.

   “So,” Harry says, trying to keep a straight face. “How’s your family?”

   Louis bursts out laughing.     

 

Louis is waiting at Doncaster airport. His legs are bouncing up and down, hands clenching. This morning was stressful. Stan woke him up about ten minutes before he had to leave and Louis didn’t even have time to get out of his gray onesie. Louis is a little embarrassed; it has small kitten ears on the hood. Mums everywhere had tilted their heads to the side and cooed when they’d thought he wasn’t looking.

   He pulls at the sleeve of the gray fabric, biting on his lip. Harry is due to land in a few minutes and Louis can’t believe how much he has missed that god-forsaken boy. Tingles run up the back of his spine when he imagines the feel of Harry’s large hands on him. He imagines being locked in Harry’s embrace, never wanting to let go.

   Suddenly, the doors of the gate open and people stream out. Louis yelps involuntarily and jumps up out of his seat. Flashes go off around him.

   The paparazzi’s here. Louis sighs, burying his hands in his pockets. Once he sees Paul, though, he completely forgets about them because behind the big, burly man is his curly-haired boy.

   His hair is held down by a beanie, Ray-Bans on and his jumper down over his hands which are clutching his luggage. His bag is slung over one shoulder, head turning as if searching for something. Harry pulls his sunglasses of, showing his face and his eyes land on Louis. They soften as he sees him standing in his onesie, biting on his lip and looking so small.

   Louis flushes and starts moving towards Harry, who hands his luggage off to Paul, who willingly accepts it. Paul smiles at Louis warmly. The two boys start moving faster and soon they are right in front of each other. Harry smirks and pulls Louis’ hood over his head and grins as he sees the two kitten ears. He bows down to lean his forehead against Louis’.

   “You’re so cute,” he breathes. He wraps his arms around the shorter boy and revels in his warmth. “I love you.”

   He feels more than hears Louis’ sharp intake of breath and tucks him in tighter to his body, not wanting to let go.

   “I love you, too,” Louis murmurs back. “I didn’t exactly imagine saying it for the first time in an airport, though.”

   “Oh, shut it,” Harry shakes his head and crashes their lips together. He cups the back of his neck and moves his lips in perfect sync with Louis’. The blue-eyed boy’s hands trail the long expanse of Harry’s back.

    They don’t stop touching each other all the way to Louis’ flat. Not even the paps can get between them when asking Harry about the band’s upcoming album. Harry just keeps his hands on Louis’ shoulders, nudging him forward through the crowd. Harry ducks his face down to hide in Louis’ neck, thumbing at the adorable ears on Louis’ head, his fingers massaging at the boy’s waist.

   Louis’ apartment isn’t big, but it’s not small either. It has two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and a bathroom. All that’s really needed. Louis says that the extra bedroom is for when Stan needs a place to crash when he’s smashed, but that he mostly uses it as a game room. Louis has an obsession with Fifa.

   Paul and his other guard have rented rooms at the inn around the corner. They had insisted on being close, even though Louis had said that no one in Doncaster would be a danger to him. He’s known pretty much everyone for as long as he’s lived. But Paul, being Paul, wouldn’t take no for an answer.

   Harry dumps his stuff beside the door of Louis’ room. Louis is standing awkwardly in opening, biting his lip. Harry swallows hard.

   “I’m gonna go make us some lunch,” Louis says abruptly and moves towards the kitchen. Harry swipes his fingers through his hair and blows his cheeks out. He didn’t think this would be so weird. He’s been with Louis in so many ways and so many times, but this still makes him nervous. His palms are sweating and the pace of heart is going off the charts. His mouth is dry and he has trouble swallowing.

   He is still nervous, but he can’t imagine being without Louis for one more second so he steps into Louis’ kitchen, coming up behind the shorter boy. He twines his arms around him and presses his whole body to the back of Louis’.

   Louis snuggles back into his arms and, feeling a bit mischievous, reaches up and smudges strawberry jam on Harry’s cheek.

   “Hey!” Harry exclaims. Louis laughs and twists in Harry’s embrace. He laces his fingers around his neck and stands up on his tippy toes.

   “I’ll get it,” he says, latching onto the spot and sucking it all off. Harry exhales sharply, bringing him closer to his body. Louis smirks and reaches back for another swipe of jam. This time, he spreads it on Harry’s collarbones. He lightly teases his tongue across the sensitive skin.

   Harry moans, cupping the back of his head. Louis grins against his skin, lapping up the sweet substance. Harry pushes him back against the counter and drags his own finger through the red jam. He trails it just under Louis’ strong jawline, knowing it’s a sweet spot for Louis. He fists his hand in Louis’ gray onesie, pulling down the zipper slightly and attacks the spot that is covered in the fruity jam. Harry bites and nibbles on the skin and Louis gasps, tugging at his curls.

   The noises that Louis is making streamline straight to his cock. He grinds against Louis’ body and groans, lips moving across his skin.

   “Oi, keep it in the bedroom, will ya?” someone yells out.

   Louis’ eyes fly open to see Stan in the doorway, covering his face.

   “Oh, Gods! My innocence!” Stan exclaims and Louis casts his eyes skyward.

   “Such a drama queen,” he drawls. Harry is hiding his face in Louis’ hair, his shoulders shaking and Louis knows he’s laughing.

   “Whatever,” Stan breezes through the apartment, aiming for Louis’ PlayStation. Louis giggles into Harry’s chest.

 

The next day, the news about Harry arriving in Doncaster is all over the magazines. There are pictures of them kissing and hugging in the airport.

   Harry doesn’t dispel the rumors. He speaks with the rest of the band over the phone and the others are ecstatic. Apparently, Liam has been rooting for the two ever since they went on Ellen. He had seen the immediate connection they have.

   One Direction is scheduled to have an interview on The Late, Late Show, but by Skype. Niall, Zayn and Liam are sitting together on a couch over in London, while Harry sits on Louis’ couch in Doncaster. Stan and Louis are in the background.

   Louis just sits calmly listening while Stan has fun dropping random stuff in Harry’s lap. He is on the other side of the computer, throwing cans of soda, napkins and grapes over the top. Harry casts ridiculous glances at the boy. Louis eventually kicks him out of the room, growing tired of his antics.

   “So, Harry, how is Louis handling this whole situation?”

   Louis perks up beside him. Harry chuckles nervously. “He’s handling it all fine. He’s no stranger to the famous life, you know.”

   “I still struggle with handling you, though,” Louis comments snidely, flipping through channels on the TV. Harry bursts out laughing. He quickly covers his mouth, hiding his chortles. Louis is smirking beside him.

   “I’m pretty sure we all heard that, Louis,” Zayn says. Louis’ eyes widen dramatically. Harry sniggers. Louis leans against Harry’s side. He kisses his cheek chastely.

    “ _Oops_ ,” he says, copying the first thing Harry ever said to him. Harry blushes and grips Louis’ arm, thumbing over the paper airplane tattoo.

   _Awww,_ comes from the crowd. Louis chuckles lowly.

At the end of the interview, when Harry has shut down the computer, Louis cuddles into his side.

   “I love you,” he murmurs.

   “I love you, too. Always.”     


End file.
